mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Brittany Murphy
|birthplace = Atlanta, Georgia, United States|expired = |deathplace = Los Angeles, California, United States|cause = Pneumonia|nationality = American|active = 1991–2009|status = Deceased}} Brittany Anne Murphy-Monjack (November 10, 1977 – December 20, 2009), known professionally as Brittany Murphy, was an American actress and singer. She starred in films such as Clueless, Just Married, Girl Interrupted, Spun, 8 Mile, Uptown Girls, Sin City, Happy Feet, and Riding in Cars with Boys. She voiced Luanne Platter on the animated TV series King of the Hill. Her final film, Abandoned, was released direct-to-video on August 24, 2010. Early life Brittany Anne Murphy was born in Atlanta, Georgia, on November 10, 1977. Her parents, Sharon Kathleen Murphy and Angelo Bertolotti, divorced when she was two years old, and Murphy was raised by her mother in Edison, New Jersey, where she attended Edison High School. The family later moved to Los Angeles so that Murphy could pursue an acting career. Murphy said her mother never tried to stifle her creativity, and she considered her mother a crucial factor in her later success: "When I asked my mom to move to California, she sold everything and moved out here for me. ... She always believed in me." Murphy's mother is of Irish and Eastern European descent and her father is Italian American. She was raised a Baptist and later became a non-denominational Christian. ; "A non-denominational Christian, she wears a cross around her neck and has my whole life —I feel more comfortable with a cross." She had two older half-brothers and a younger half-sister.What Went Wrong With Brittany Murphy?: Was It Drugs, Anorexia or Her 'Shady' Husband" That Led to Her Death at 32? LUCHINA FISHER. ABC News. December 22, 2009. Acting Brittany Murphy attended Verne Fowler School of Dance and Theatre Arts in Colonia, New Jersey, in 1982. At the age of 4, she continued to train in singing, dancing, and acting until her move to California at 13. Murphy made her Broadway debut in 1997, as Catherine, in a revival of Arthur Miller's A View From The Bridge opposite veteran actors Anthony LaPaglia and Allison Janney.http://www.ibdb.com/person.php?id=70024 Murphy landed her first job in Hollywood when she was 13, starring as Brenda Drexell in the series Drexell's Class. She then went on to play Molly Morgan in the short-lived The Torkelsons spinoff Almost Home. Murphy also guest-starred on several television series, including Parker Lewis Can't Lose, Blossom, seaQuest 2032, and Frasier. She also had recurring roles on Sister, Sister; Party of Five and Boy Meets World. Murphy starred in several films, including Clueless (1995); Girl, Interrupted (1999); Drop Dead Gorgeous (1999); Don't Say a Word (2001); the TV adaptation of the novel The Devil's Arithmetic (2001); 8 Mile (2002) and Uptown Girls (2003) as well as many lesser-known films, such as Spun (2002). In 2003, she starred in the romantic comedies Just Married and Little Black Book (2004) and the critically acclaimed Sin City (2005). She starred in two Edward Burns films: Sidewalks of New York (2001) and The Groomsmen (2006). Film critic Roger Ebert acclaimed her acting talent, giving good reviews to several of her films and comparing her to Lucille Ball. In 2009, she was cast in the Lifetime TV movie, Tribute, as the main character, Cilla. She was set to appear in the Sylvester Stallone film, The Expendables, which was released in August 2010. Murphy was also a voice actor. She voiced the character Luanne Platter on the FOX animated sitcom King of the Hill for the entirety of the show's run from 1997 to 2009, and Joseph Gribble until season 5. She also provided the voice for Gloria the penguin in the 2006 feature Happy Feet. She was nominated for an Annie Award for voice acting in the King of the Hill episode "Movin' On Up".[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0118375/awards King of the Hill awards] IMDB Murphy completed her last film, the thriller/drama Abandoned, in June 2009, released in 2010. In November 2009, Murphy left the production of The Caller, which was being filmed in Puerto Rico, and was replaced by Rachelle Lefevre. Murphy denied media reports that she had been fired from the project after being difficult on set, and cited "creative differences".Angus, Kat (1 December 2009). "Twilight New Moon actress replaces Brittany Murphy, who 'was not' fired from movie". The Vancouver Sun. Retrieved on 6 December 2009. Music and modeling show aboard [[USS Nimitz|USS Nimitz]] on June 19, 2003.]] She was in a band called Blessed Soul with fellow actor Eric Balfour in the early 1990s. On June 6, 2006, Murphy and Paul Oakenfold released the single "Faster Kill Pussycat", from the album A Lively Mind. The song became a club hit, and hit number one on Billboard's Hot Dance Club Play chart. It also hit number seven in the UK singles chart in June 2006. She dabbled in music again with the release of the film Happy Feet, in which she covered Queen's "Somebody to Love" and Earth, Wind & Fire's "Boogie Wonderland". Murphy starred in Wheatus' video "A Little Respect" alongside actor Shawn Hatosy. She also appeared in the music video for Luscious Jackson's "Here" and Tears for Fears' "Closest Thing to Heaven."Brittany Murphy Trivia and Quotes TV.com. Retrieved December 21, 2009. In 2005, Murphy signed as the spokesmodel for Jordache jeans. Personal life In late 2002, Murphy began dating Ashton Kutcher, her co-star in Just Married. Once engaged to talent manager Jeff Kwatinetz, Murphy became engaged to Joe Macaluso in December 2005, a production assistant she met while working on the film Little Black Book. In August 2006, they ended their engagement. In May 2007, Murphy married British screenwriter Simon Monjack in a private Jewish ceremony in Los Angeles. For the last three and a half years of her life, Murphy, her mother and Monjack lived together in the same house. In the early 2000s, Murphy lost a large amount of weight, which led to rumors of cocaine addiction. In 2005, Murphy refuted such claims to Jane magazine, saying, "No, just for the record I have never tried it in my entire life, I’ve never even seen it, and I don’t leave the house too much, except to go to work." Death At 08:00 (16:00 GMT) on December 20, 2009, the Los Angeles Fire Department responded to "a medical request" at the Los Angeles home Murphy and Monjack shared. She had apparently collapsed in a bathroom. Firefighters attempted to resuscitate Murphy on the scene. She was transported to Cedars-Sinai Medical Center, where she was pronounced dead on arrival at 10:04 after going into cardiac arrest. Shortly after her death, Assistant Chief Coroner Ed Winter told the Associated Press: "It appears to be natural." An autopsy was performed on December 21, 2009. Her death certificate listed the cause of death as "deferred"."L.A. Coroner Releases Brittany Murphy's Death Certificate" US Magazine. December 29, 2009. Retrieved December 30, 2009. On February 4, 2010, the Los Angeles County coroner stated that the primary cause of Murphy's death was pneumonia, with secondary factors of iron-deficiency anemia and multiple drug intoxication. On February 25, 2010, the coroner released a report stating that Murphy had been taking a range of over-the-counter and prescription medications, with the most likely reason being to treat a cold or respiratory infection. These included "elevated levels" of hydrocodone, acetaminophen, L-methamphetamine and chlorpheniramine. All of the drugs were legal and the death was ruled to be an accident, but the report observed: "the possible adverse physiological effects of elevated levels of these medications cannot be discounted, especially in her weakened state". Murphy was buried at Forest Lawn Hollywood Hills on December 24, 2009. Five months after Brittany Murphy died, Monjack was found dead at the same Hollywood Hills residence. In July 2010, Los Angeles Assistant Chief Coroner Ed Winter stated that the cause of his death was acute pneumonia and severe anemia. Legacy In January 2010 Murphy's mother, Sharon, and her widower, Simon Monjack, established the Brittany Murphy Foundation, a charitable fund for children's arts education, as well as supporting the USO and cancer research.Brittany Murphy Foundation Official Site. Retrieved 15 February 2010. The Foundation was officially launched on February 4, 2010, at an event at the Saban Theatre in Beverly Hills where Monjack requested donations of $1,000 per person and $10,000 per corporation to attend,"Simon Monjack Launches Brittany Murphy Foundation.", www.thehollywoodgossip.com accessed 15 February 2010 although records search revealed that the foundation's not-for-profit status had not been filed.Brittany Murphy Foundation 'not a charity', news.com.au. Retrieved 15 February 2010. Soon thereafter, the foundation announced it would refund any donations received and issued an official letter on the Foundation's website. They stated that in an effort to get the foundation set up as quickly as possible, they had established it as a private foundation with plans to apply for nonprofit status down the road. However, they said that they had decided to wait until the Foundation's nonprofit status was approved before going any further in order to truly honor Murphy and the foundation's charitable goals. Filmography References External links * * * * * The Brittany Murphy Foundation Category:1977 births Category:2009 deaths Category:1990s singers Category:2000s singers Category:20th-century actors Category:21st-century actors Category:Actors from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Actors from New Jersey Category:American actors of Italian descent Category:American child actors Category:American Christians Category:American dance musicians Category:American female singers Category:American film actors Category:American musicians of Irish descent Category:American musicians of Italian descent Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Burials at Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Hollywood Hills) Category:Deaths from pneumonia Category:Infectious disease deaths in California Category:Musicians from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:People from Atlanta, Georgia Category:People from Edison, New Jersey ar:بريتاني ميرفي an:Brittany Murphy zh-min-nan:Brittany Murphy be:Брытані Мёрфі bg:Британи Мърфи cs:Brittany Murphyová da:Brittany Murphy de:Brittany Murphy es:Brittany Murphy eo:Brittany Murphy eu:Brittany Murphy fa:بریتانی مورفی fr:Brittany Murphy ga:Brittany Murphy gl:Brittany Murphy ko:브리트니 머피 hr:Brittany Murphy id:Brittany Murphy is:Brittany Murphy it:Brittany Murphy he:בריטני מרפי sw:Brittany Murphy lb:Brittany Murphy hu:Brittany Murphy nl:Brittany Murphy ja:ブリタニー・マーフィ no:Brittany Murphy pl:Brittany Murphy pt:Brittany Murphy ro:Brittany Murphy ru:Мёрфи, Бриттани simple:Brittany Murphy sk:Brittany Murphyová sl:Brittany Murphy sr:Британи Мерфи sh:Brittany Murphy fi:Brittany Murphy sv:Brittany Murphy th:บริตทานี เมอร์ฟี tr:Brittany Murphy uk:Бріттані Мерфі ur:برٹنی مرفی vi:Brittany Murphy zh:布蘭妮·墨菲 Category:Deceased persons